Many people suffering from sleep apnea and other ailments such as back pain, neck pain, and the like find that sleeping on a conventional mattress is nearly impossible. Many of these sufferers find that the common recliner provides for the most restful night's sleep. While a recliner is commonly available in residential home areas, they are not so common while traveling. Thus, users who may be visiting in another home, sleeping in a hotel, or even camping, find that getting a good night's sleep is not possible.
A variety of portable chairs exist, from folding style chairs to benches to stools. However, portable chairs generally are constructed to be lightweight, small in volume, and easily collapsible, and thus do not provide the padding and comfort afforded by larger, less portable recliners and similar furniture.
Another apparatus for providing readily portable seating but while affording a fully-sized chair at the desired location of use is the inflatable chair.
Various attempts have been made to provide inflatable furniture. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,107; U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,836; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,530; U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,161; U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,438; U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,186; U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,902; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,864.
Additionally, ornamental designs for an inflatable chair exist, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. D 378,169; D 395,556; D 407,230; D 424,314; and D 446,030. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many such apparatuses are not able to provide adjustable features to a user, unlike conventional recliners or similar furniture which provides a range of adjustable features and positions. Furthermore, many such apparatuses are time consuming or difficult to operate and adjust during use. Also, many such apparatuses are not particularly convenient for users who need the apparatuses for purposes of transportable sleep due to medical conditions. In addition, many such apparatuses can be difficult and bulky to transport. Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable chair providing a range of adjustability and features and without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.